Having Fun!
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: He can't stay inside forever, she won't let him! SilverXOC, hints of SpecialShipping, OldrRivalShipping, Chili/PodXOC, and slight RedXOC


**A/N: **A short one-shot I made for one of my favorite artists on DevianArt, it involves her PokeSpe OC Amber! (I love her and Silver together~! They make a cute pair~!) I'm here too! Since, well, hey it's my story! XD Oh yeah! Opal (another OC of hers) is in it too~!

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Amber is getting sick of Silver staying inside all the time…  
>…So she is going to do something about it.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sigh." <em>

"…"

"_Sigh~" _

"…"

"_SIGH!"_

"…"

"Oh for the love of Arceus, will you turn around already?" Amber, a girl with raven-black hair and amber-colored eyes complained.

It was_ supposed_ to be just another quiet day at the Viridian City Gym; there were no challengers that day, and all there was left for the current Gym Leader to do was to relax and finish a few more of the Gym's paper work.

The only change here was that Silver; yes the Exchanger, was now the new Gym Leader of his hometown.

What happened to Green you ask? Well, he decided to start another journey…  
>…With a certain blue-eyed brunette by his side no less.<p>

What about Red?  
>Well he, just like the first time; rejected the offer and started off on another journey as well…<br>…And with Yellow and Opal (his best friend) by his side; this should make for an interesting story when they return.

"What is it now Amber? Can't you bug someone else for a change? Go bug that idiot Gold or something…Or why not play with Esper?" Silver replied nonchalantly, all the while still not removing his gaze from the papers in front of him.

"Come on Silver! You've done nothing but sit around all day doing nothing but sign papers, it's a beautiful day out; let's enjoy it!" Amber exclaimed happily, secretly hoping that her companion would miraculously agree with her for a change.

"No." was his solid reply.

"Aw come on Silver!" Amber whined, "Your sister wouldn't be too happy if she found out that you weren't getting enough fresh air."

"Neechan isn't here right now, she's in Unova." Silver replied coldly before signing yet another stack of papers, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Just then; a certain jingle was heard from the desk not too far from where Silver was sitting.  
>It was coming from his PokéGear!<p>

_{Hey Hey Hey!  
>Hey Hey Hey!<em>

_We fight, make up, and then we fight again_  
><em>There are a lot of things I want to say to you<em>  
><em>But foremost...<em>  
><em>"Thanks for being there for me!"<em>

_Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
>I pretend to understand those things, but<br>The truth is...  
>"I'm happy you're here for me!"}<em>

_"Wait that ring tone…"_ Amber whispered "That's the ringtone that plays whenever your sister calls!"

"Speak of the devil, and the devil will—Wait, what are you doing?" Silver's tone turned from cold and serious to that of a person in panic.

Amber was a sneaky one she was, the moment she heard that ringtone play; a plot was slowly forming in her mind.  
>If Silver won't listen to her, he'll definitely listen to his sister.<p>

_{Nice Partner!  
>Nice Rival!<br>I'll push you forward  
>I'll pull you back<br>The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it  
>Hey Hey Hey!<em>

_If it all goes well, let's high five!_  
><em>Hey Hey Hey!<em>  
><em>If we're feeling down, we'll come right back!<em>  
><em>As long as we are together<em>  
><em>I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!}<em>

The ringtone continued to play as the two Dex Holders fought over the (still ringing) PokéGear.  
>Silver was practically chasing Amber all around the entire Gym, but that didn't lessen her grip on his PokéGear at all.<p>

_{Take aim with Shadow Ball!  
>I've come to rely on Nyula (Sneasel), but<br>Sometimes...  
>I'll find myself in a mega pinch!<em>

_I let out a cry of "Spark!"  
>Eievui (Eevee) is my pride and joy, but<br>To put it simply...  
>That doesn't mean I'll win!}<em>

"Catch me if you can~!" Amber teased as she continued running, Silver was running closely behind.

"Damn it Amber! Give me my PokéGear!" Silver called out angrily.

But it was no use; the amber-eyed girl wasn't listening at all, she was having too much fun to stop now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Somewhere in Unova:]<strong>_

"Maybe he's too busy right now…You know how it is, being a Gym Leader and all." Chili, one of the three Striaton City Gym Leaders said simply, like always; he was oblivious to his companion's feelings.

"No way; Silver is never too busy to pick up his PokéGear…Something must be wrong…" Nina, Silver's sister; replied in worried tone.

"You worry too much; he's not a little kid anymore you know." Chili replied before taking the PokéGear from his companion's grip.

"Hey!" Nina exclaimed angrily as she watched Chili toss her PokéGear through the Pokémon Center's window.

Chili then took her hands in his; a small faint blush appeared on the Coordinator's face as she felt the warmth of the Fire-type trainer's touch.

Before she could even react; Chili pulled her up and looked her straight in the eye.  
>Chocolate met Spice.<br>Two completely different people; now lost in each other's eyes.

"For the first time ever…" Chili began as he entwined his fingers in hers.

Nina couldn't breathe; she was completely lost in the young Gym Leader's eyes.  
>She swallowed hard as his face came closer to hers…<p>

"…You are actually showing a compassionate and caring side, never knew you had it in you!" Chili joked.

Well, that was a waste of time…  
>And a big mistake no less…<p>

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Nina screamed as she sent Chili flying with a single punch.

Kokoro (Nina's Eevee) and Sakura (Nina's Ninetales) could only watch and sweat-drop at their trainer's short-tempered attitude towards her red-haired traveling companion.

* * *

><p>"She hung up…" Amber pointed out; she was now outside the Gym, just on top of the nearby hill.<p>

_**CRASH!**_

Without even watching where he was going; Silver had actually crashed into Amber, and now both of them were rolling down the steep hill.

Luckily for them; neither one was injured once they reached the ground.  
>But that was probably because Silver held Amber safely in his arms before they had even touched the ground.<p>

"I'm going to have to call her later to explain why I didn't pick up, she must be worried…Darn it, I wish she would stop treating me like a kid." Silver complained; this only made Amber giggle. "Oh don't you start laughing, it's your fault in the first place."

"Sorry…" Amber whispered before cuddling Silver's arm lovingly.

The Exchanger merely turned away blushing, he wasn't used to these kinds of things…  
>Sure he was used to being this close to his sister and Blue, but both were family to him…<br>…Amber is a different story all together.

"Look a shooting star!" Amber exclaimed excitedly, "Quick! Make a wish!"

"You are acting just like a little kid…" Silver teased in the same tone he usually has.

He watched as Amber closed her eyes and made her wish.

"_You look beautiful…" _Silver whispered, his gaze was now firmly set on Amber and how beautiful she looked under the dazzling moonlight.

"Hmmm?" Amber asked quizzically once she made her wish, this only made the ginger-haired boy blush.

"I was going to ask what you wished for…" Silver lied, luckily for him; Amber wasn't able to see through it.

Amber quickly got up; she then set her gaze on the moon and stars above her.

"It's really simple you see…" Amber began, "I wished that we will always be together…"

She smiled, and so did he.

"_Yeah, I would like that too…"_ Silver whispered before taking hold of Amber's hand.

_Together they will stay…  
>Like the moon and stars…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Phew~! I'm finished! I'm so sorry to **Moonlite-Rabbit (DeviantArt)** if I didn't get Silver and Amber's relationship right…But I hope you still liked it! Rate & Review!


End file.
